


Behind the Veil

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silmarillion Book of Nonsense [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And too many other characters to count, Gen, Silmarillion parody of sorts, somewhat silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They say that Feanor hated Morgoth above all else. But what is truth and what is fiction? Find out here!





	Behind the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor and Melkor plot and more.

Feanor was good looking, and talented, and extremely skilled. 

And not just with his hands either. He also was skilled in doing other things.

Fingolfin pined for Feanor, and yet, Feanor held no love for him.

In fact, Feanor wanted to kill Fingolfin, and his siblings, and their mother, and their children.

Because as far as he was concerned, they were home-wreckers, who were stealing his mother's place, and his father's love to boot.

The only exceptions were Artanis, who he wanted to keep alive because of her hair, as well as Fingon and Irisse, because his children would be sad if they were killed.

But everyone else? They could go no problem.

And then Melkor paid him a visit, and the Vala was tall, dark and handsome, just as Feanor fancied himself to be.

"Would you like some tea?" Feanor asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"I'd like more than just tea." Melkor replied, swaying his hips from side to side "I want to take you under the moonlight, over and over again."

"The Valar would never allow it. They view my marriage to Nerdanel as binding, even though she annoys me." Feanor sighed "Besides, they are not that keen on that whole interspecies romance."

"Then we can fake your death and elope to Beleriand." Melkor suggested "If they believe you're dead, they won't be able to get on our case."

"That's not a bad suggestion." Feanor nodded "But on one condition: you'll do the same with my father, and my children and my children's children, and Artanis and Findekano and Irisse, and their children, when the time is right. Everyone else of Indis' brood can die."

"It's a deal." Melkor grinned, showing his shark teeth.

Feanor felt something arise in his pants.

"Here's what you'll do......" Melkor began to explain the plan to Feanor


End file.
